theunexpectedpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
The name "Tim" appears frequently in the Unexpected Podcast, sometimes multiple times per show. It's been used for lead characters, but also in supporting roles and simple cameos. To date, the rationale behind "Tim" as a character name remains hazy at best. The name "Tim" first showed up on the day the official website for the Unexpected Podcast was published. Below the name of the website reads a simple, cryptic message, "What the fuck is up with Tim?" It was apparently tied to an equally cryptic blog post, which remains live on the website to this day, yet nobody has been able to locate the meaning behind this post. Below are the various instances where the name Tim can be found. Ep. 1, "Honk for Homicide" Tim Yerkl Tim Yerkl was the lead character in "Honk for Homicide", alongside long-time friend from school, Shawn Spitlicki. It was Tim who insisted they both listen to "Footloose" once it was clear they'd become lost on the way to a party, setting in motion the events that would ultimately lead to their demise. Memorable Quotes "Shawn, look at this. We’ve been driving around for two hours! We are freaking lost!" "Man, we’re gonna be so late to Darren’s party. They’re all probably getting down to some funky tunes as we speak!" "I’m going to take a leak. Because I don’t care what your plan is, because we’re both screwed!" "I knew we shouldn’t have gone to this stupid party! It’s our last night in this town, we gotta end it with a bang, bla bla bla. Well you know what Shawn? It could be our last night alive!" Ep. 2, "Field of Screams" Tim Hitler As one of Granny's evil team members, Tim Hitler confused the two lead characters with his name and how it differed from what they'd learned in school. When questioned about it, Granny cleared it up by saying Tim Hitler was "far worse" than the Fuhrer. Memorable Quote "You don’t even want to know what I did!" Ep. 3, "The Strange Music of Derrick Zugg" Little Timmy "Little Timmy" shows up while The Narrator's trying to find the Rosemary Home at the beginning of the story. It's while speaking with Little Timmy and his father that the Narrator learns of the whereabouts of the mysterious house on South Miller Avenue. Memorable Quotes "Hey, mister! Give me my ball back!" "Dad! This guy’s talking weird!" Ep. 4, "Truth or Dare...or Death!" Tim Hopper A missing boy with a high-pitched voice named Tim Hopper is the driving force behind four friends making a pact to play Truth or Dare every year into their adulthood. Starting off only as a memory, the character of Tim Hopper eventually returns in a big way. Memorable Quotes "Not so fast!" "I thought this would be a good way to bring us all together again, close, like we were in the old days. Forget it. You just think you’re so cool Pete, because you own a computer repair store and I work the weekend shift at Casey’s. You really think you’re better than me." A Bomb Named Tim The conclusion of the story sees a teacher who, upon regaling his class with his daily lesson, delivering a soliloquy about his life, ending with the naming of a bomb strapped to his chest that calls back to the original inspiration for the story. Memorable Quote "It’s too late for me now. And there’s only one way I can atone for my sins and finally, finally make things right for everyone I’ve hurt in the past...by detonating this homemade bomb I strapped to my chest... a bomb that I’ve named.... Tim." Ep. 5, "My Mayor is a Monster!" Timmy Blankets The younger brother of Robbie Blankets, Timmy is mentioned as one of the children who went missing after Ron Elbert became Mayor; the only clue being his baseball glove he left behind. Robbie searches for his little brother even knowing he may never see him again. Memorable Quote "Hello, big brother! Time to drop trow and bend over!" Tonya Timmers Though a more subtle nod to the "Tim" name, Tonya Timmers appears during a commercial break for the episode to deliver a message for her campaign. Memorable Quote "Remember the name Tonya Timmers when you head to the polls this November. It's ... all I have left to live for." Ep. 6, "The Terrifying Tale of Tom Foolery" Officer Tim Jones A no-nonsense police officer named Tim Jones appears at the conclusion of the story after Joe Kinround murders Brad. He puts Joe under arrest and ultimately makes sure he's executed for his crimes. Memorable Quotes "Hello, Joe. My name’s Officer Tim Jones. I’m here to arrest you for the murder of Brad." "I suppose the name Tom Foolery means nothing to you?" "You have right to Jack Squat!" "All right Officer Squat, take this piece of trash out of here. I have the feeling in six months he’ll be tied down, strapped in, and have an electrifying night!" "No more dilly-dallying." Ep. 7, "Be Careful What You Fish For" Tim Oldman Of an unspecified age, Tim Oldman appears twice in the episode to recount the lake's mysterious history, provide a possible origin for the uncapturable Admiral Earl, and to warn the main character, Leon, to not rush into his quest to catch the fish. Memorable Quotes "Name’s Tim Oldman. Though most people in town just call me the Crazy Old Man instead. Hurts my feelings, it does. Of course, I did once try and marry a squirrel. Besides that, though, I have a clean record." "Well, you see, quite a few tragedies have occurred on this lake over the decades. Why, some even say it’s cursed." "I just so happened to be searching the beach for tin cans that day and saw the whole thing. I swam as fast as I could to save him. But I couldn’t get to him in time. You may not believe me, but it was like the lake itself pulled him under... I never forgave myself for failing to save a child yet again." "Sleep well you two!" "I know what you aim to do. I came to warn you!" "You must… be careful...what you fish for…" Ep. 8, "This American Knife" Tim the turtle In the first segment of Ivan Ife's show, he interviews a woman named Sheila, who owns a turtle she's named Tim. Tim plays a crucial role in the story as the preferred recipient of Sheila's knives, which the government won't allow her to pass down.